During the assembly of vehicle seats, various outer panels are located onto the seat structure to conceal the frame components and other mechanical aspects of the vehicle seat. Installation of various outer panels can be difficult as sight lines to the various connection points of the outer panels of the vehicle seat can be obstructed. In some cases, these attachment points can be completely concealed from view.